


Hay Ride

by Jessie919



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie919/pseuds/Jessie919
Summary: Y/N really wants to go to the fall festival that's in town, but she doesn't want to go alone. Can she convince Loki to go with her? And what happens if he does join her?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Loki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Hay Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr for a writing challenge but I thought I would post it here too. Enjoy!

Y/N was desperate to do something. Anything. While everyone else was out on a mission, Y/N was slowly going insane all alone in the Tower. Okay, not exactly alone. Loki wasn’t needed for this mission either.

She wondered if the others deliberately left him here alone with her. Tony and Nat knew about her crush on the Trickster. She thought she did a good job at hiding it, but well, Nat was an assassin, as well as her friend. It wasn’t that hard to get the confession out of her. Tony just happened to be walking by, when Y/N spouted out confession that was supposed to be for Nat’s ears only. Y/N and Nat both made him swear not to tell anyone else, especially Loki. Tony just smirked and walked away, mumbling quietly under his breath. As of yet, it did not seem like Tony blabbered to anyone else on the team, and for that, Y/N was grateful.

But once this mission came up, Tony was the first to suggest that Y/N and Loki stay behind, claiming that they were not needed. Loki was all too comfortable with the fact that he didn’t need to spend more time with the Avengers than necessary, but Y/N noticed the way Tony winked at her before they all boarded the quinjet.

The team had been gone for most of the day already, and they said they would not be back until sometime tomorrow. The morning had slowly creeped by, leaving Y/N bored out of her mind with nothing to do. She tried reading for a while, but knowing that she was alone in the Tower with Loki did not ease her mind.

Loki had retreated back into his room, but Y/N was so bored, she dropped her book onto the table beside the couch and made her way to his room. Before she could lose her nerve, she knocked on the door, her heart pounding with nerves. She rolled back onto the balls of her feet, trying to seem composed when the door suddenly opened and a pair of blue eyes was staring down at her.

“Can I help you?” Loki questioned with a quirked brow.

“Hey! Yea, um… You see…” Y/N stuttered out before clearing her throat and looking him in the eye. “I’m bored and was thinking about going out and doing something and was wondering if you wanted to come with me?”

From Y/N’s side, it seemed like Loki didn’t mind her as much as he minded the other Avengers. He tried not to stay around them longer than necessary, but he was always polite and nice to Y/N. She hoped that meant that he was at least a little comfortable around her.

After her question, Loki stared down at Y/N for a moment, contemplating her proposal, before responding, “What did you have in mind?”

Y/N was surprised that he agreed so easily. “Well, I heard about a Halloween thing going on in Central Park this evening. There’s going to be pumpkins and apple cider and hay rides!” Y/N exclaimed excitedly, slightly bouncing up and down at the prospect of doing some fall activities before it got too unbearably cold.

Loki’s brows furrowed together in confusion. “Is that the Midgardian holiday Thor and the spider kid were telling me about? Where humans dress up and walk to stranger’s doors asking for candy?” he asked with a slight tilt of his head.

Y/N chuckled, “Yea, that’s the one. But there’s a little more to it than that. Anyway, this is just a little festival thing. People can go and eat some food and get some apple cider and go on a hay ride. They’re activities that you can basically only do in the fall, right around Halloween. I always go because it’s still warm enough to go outside and do things and I just love the way the trees look in the fall, and I like going with someone, but everyone is gone right now so…” Y/N rambled on before she realized how long she had been talking and quickly shut her mouth, glancing at Loki’s expression.

A small smile graced his thin lips and his eyes seemed to have a gleam to them that wasn’t normally there. He then nodded and waved his hand, making a long coat appear over his shoulders. “Then, let’s go.”

Y/N gaped at him. “Wait, really? You’ll come with me?”

Loki chuckled. “Well, you did ask me. And you said you do not like attending these events by yourself. Therefore, I’ll go with you,” he responded easily.

A large smile spread across her lips and she bounced up and down excitedly. “Yay! Thank you so much!” she squealed and turned to race to her room to get a jacket and a hat, just in case it got too cold.

After grabbing her things, she met Loki by the door and they headed out into the street together. They walked silently, but it was a comfortable silence.

After walking the few blocks to Central Park, Y/N’s features instantly brightened with excitement. Loki just watched her with a small smile.

Y/N didn’t know what to do first. There was so much there, that she had no idea where to even begin. Instead, she turned to Loki, who was looking around curiously.

“So, where do you want to start?” Y/N asked him with a smile. Loki turned to look down at her with a surprised look. “It is your first time, after all.” Y/N continued. “What do you want to experience first? Pumpkins? Warm apple cider? A hayride?”

Loki tilted his head in thought. “I am curious about this hay ride that you speak of.”

Y/N laughed before leading the way towards the station where they could board the ride. “You sit in the back of a trailer that a tractor pulls. The trailer is filled with hay bales to sit on and the tractor drives you through corn mazes and woods and things like that,” Y/N explained as she bought the tickets. As she was speaking to Loki, she failed to see the sign that notified people that there were a few jump scares on this hay ride.

Loki listened thoughtfully to her explanation and shook his head when she was done. “Midgardians are so weird. I’ll never understand it.” Y/N just laughed as the tractor pulled up and people starting climbing aboard.

Loki gracefully climbed up first and once he was on, turned around and put his hand out for Y/N. She looked at it, shocked for a moment, before reaching up and placing her hand in his own. Her belly fluttered at the contact of their hands, but she tried to push it down as Loki helped pull her up onto the trailer.

Once she was on board, Loki allowed her to pick where they sat. Y/N chose towards the back of the trailer, leaving the other families and couples to sit towards the front. Loki did not seem to mind her choice and sat down beside her on the hay bale.

When everyone was on board, tractor started up and lurched forward, causing Y/N to fall slightly into Loki’s shoulder. “Sorry! Sorry,” she mumbled out quickly and shifted away, looking out towards the trees as she felt her cheeks warm. She failed to notice Loki’s slight smile.

The tractor pulled them into a path in the woods. As it was in the evening, the sky was already getting darker, causing the shadows of the trees to look much more dramatic and the atmosphere was a little more ominous than normal. Y/N subtly shifted closer to Loki, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

As they got deeper into the woods, Y/N noticed that it was suddenly getting much foggier than it was earlier. As she glanced around, confused, she heard a shrill scream from one of the people towards the front of the ride. Her Avenger instincts kicked in and she was ready to jump up and head towards the noise, a large, fuzzy spider dropped down from somewhere above her in the trees.

This time, Y/N was the one to let out a loud squeak and she lurched closer to Loki, trying to get away from the spider and to seek his comfort. She buried her face into his shoulder and grabbed onto him for dear life. She felt his entire body tense up.

“Please get it away from me,” she whined in a tiny voice, too scared to look up.

After a silent moment, she felt Loki pull his arm from out under her and wrapped it around her body, pulling her closer into him.

“It wasn’t real, darling,” Loki said soothingly, while she could feel his thumb rubbing small circles on her shoulder. His words caused her to pause and look up.

Sure enough, the spider was a store-bought creation that had too much fake hair on it and it now looked comical. The large felt spider was dangling from the string that was connected to a branch somewhere above their heads.

Now, she felt stupid.

Y/N chuckled nervously. “Right, yea of course it’s not real. I knew that…” She felt rather than heard Loki’s small chuckle.

She then tried to pull herself out of Loki’s arms, now embarrassed with the entire situation, though she couldn’t deny how nice it felt to be in his arms. Her face a flushed mess, Y/N started to pull away from Loki, when a man in a hockey mask jumped out from behind a tree and yelled at the group, waving around a long knife.

Now that realized this was a scary hay ride, she knew the knife wasn’t real, but she still jumped and curled closer to Loki again. He didn’t complain.

Once the ride was past the guy in the mask, Y/N once again tried to extract herself from Loki’s warm embrace, but he tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer, angling his body towards her slightly, so that she could bury her face into his chest. “Perhaps you should wait until this ride is over, darling,” he murmured quietly into her hair.

Now Y/N was truly embarrassed. She started to struggle, trying to pull herself out of his arms. He must think she’s acting like a child. “No, it’s okay Loki, I’ll be okay,” she protested.

But Loki wasn’t human and his grip was something she could not break out of. He held his grip firm. “Perhaps you should wait until the ride is over, darling. I don’t want you to get scared again,” he murmured softly.

Y/N paused for a moment, mulling his words over, before realizing that this might be the only time she would be able to get this close to Loki. This might never happen again. So, with that thought in mind, she burrowed closer into Loki’s side, relishing the body contact.

For the rest of the ride, her head was tucked into Loki’s chest, his arm tightly holding her to him. Y/N closed her eyes, feeling calm and safe in his arms, his smell permeating through her senses. She didn’t know how to explain how he smelled, other than he smelled like Loki and she didn’t think she would ever have enough of it.

At a particularly large gust of wind, Y/N shivered, and she felt Loki pull her even closer, while his hand moved up and down her shoulder, trying to create some heat within her body. She was glad her face was buried in his chest, because her face was beet red from his little touches of affection.

She didn’t know how long the ride lasted, the only thing she knew was that she was content in Loki’s arms. She even blocked out the noises of surprise and fright from the passengers around her, feeling completely safe in his embrace.

Suddenly, the cart jerked to a stop and Loki leaned down to whisper, “It’s over now, Y/N. We can get off now.”

Y/N lifted her head up to look at him, but she didn’t realize how close their faces were. Their noses were almost touching. She looked into his eyes, trying to read the emotions that he normally kept so deep down and hidden. There was more expression in his blue eyes than she had even seen before. His eyes darted down to her lips for a moment, before meeting hers again. Before she could read his eyes, a loud voice called out, thanking them for coming and telling them to enjoy the rest of the festival.

The moment being broken, Y/N quickly pulled herself out of his arms and stood up, and headed towards the front of the trailer to get down.

Before she could, Loki vaulted over the side like it was nothing and met her at the steps, holding his hand out to help her down, as he did before. Y/N stared at him for a moment in shock, before smiling and ducking her head down so he wouldn’t see her blushing, and took his hand again, letting him help her down.

Once she was on solid ground again, she pulled her hand out of his and cleared her throat. “So, I’m sorry about that back there. **That hay ride was a lot scarier than I thought it would be.** ”

Loki simply chuckled, “It’s quite alright. I didn’t mind.” He seemed surprised at his admission because he cleared his throat and looked away. “What did you want to do now?”

Y/N looked away, disappointed that the moment was over. She scanned the rest of the festival, biting her lip while contemplating what she thought Loki would enjoy.

A shuffling next to her caught her attention, but before she could turn and look over towards the sound, an arm grabbed her above her elbow and pulled, causing her to turn towards whoever grabbed her arm.

When she was pulled around, she barely had time to look into Loki’s blue eyes before his lips were on hers. Y/N froze as his cool lips softly brushed against hers, hesitant and soft.

Before she could respond, Loki pulled away and looked into her eyes, as if searching for something. Y/N’s lips were parted in surprise, and her cheeks were flushed, but she knew one thing. She definitely needed more than that.

Before Loki could find whatever he was looking for in her face, Y/N grabbed a fistful of his shirt and hauled his face back to hers, pressing her lips more firmly to his.

Loki let out a grunt of surprise, but before she knew it, his other arm came up to cradle her neck, his thumb brushing over her cheek tenderly. Y/N’s arm that was not still in Loki’s grip, reached back behind his head and weaved her fingers through his mess of hair, marveling at how soft and silky it was.

Loki then quickly pulled his lips away from hers so that their noses were still touching, and while holding her face still, he stared into her eyes questioningly, as if asking her if that was what she really wanted.

Y/N gave him a reassuring smile and a wide grin broke out across his face. She had never seen him look so happy.

With her confirmation that she wanted this, he pulled her back into him, pressing their lips together once again. Y/N smiled into the kiss and when she felt Loki’s tongue brush over her lips, she immediately granted him access, allowing him to deepen the kiss. As he delved further into her mouth, Y/N grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged slightly, causing Loki to let out a low groan that she swallowed. It was the most amazing noise she had ever heard. The arm that was previously holding her in place by her elbow had wrapped itself around her wait and tugged her closer, so that her body was pressed up against his. Their lips moved in sync and Y/N swore that if she died right now, she would die happy.

The squeal of a child nearby made Y/N remember where they were and she reluctantly pulled her lips away from his. He tried to chase her lips with his, but she placed a hand on his chest, holding him back. “There are children around, Loki,” she said with a giggle.

“Maybe we should go somewhere more private then,” he responded, his voice huskier, than before. Y/N had to admit, he looked good with kiss-swollen lips.

Y/N smiled and nodded slightly. “We can go back to the Tower and watch a movie or something.”

Loki nodded before smirking, “I’m not sure how much of the movie we will pay attention to.”

Y/N blushed hard before chuckling. Loki intertwined his fingers with hers and started pulling her back in the direction of the Tower.

“Impatient, are we?” Y/N laughed as she tried to keep up with his long strides.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” he said over her shoulder, looking at her with a tender gaze.

Y/N smirked back at him. “You’re not the only one.”

At her admission, Loki started walking that much faster, practically dragging her back to the Tower.

Y/N put a movie on when they got back, but it was safe to say that they did not pay much attention to it. A heated make out session sounded much better anyway. They had to make up for lost time, after all.


End file.
